


[Fanart] Steve and his beloved

by Sealcat



Series: Not successful MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Panties, Pleasure mucus, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, lots of tentacles, underwares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: Steve and his beloved, in their nest, happily ever after...*Cough* Actually, they are doing things that makes their eel-cousins friends scream "Nnoooooooos"...





	[Fanart] Steve and his beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whip Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



> For MCU Kink Bingo 2017: Square - "Tentacle Sex".
> 
> Inspired by Quarra's Whip Crack! I have other sketches for other squares but this season I sick way too much so none of them finish, this one is the only one that presentable...hopefully I will be finish this one and others when I am back....


End file.
